(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic material which is excellent in use feeling, water resistance after application, adhesive properties, dispersion properties of a liquid and fixing stability to skin. The liquid cosmetic material of the present invention is applicable to many uses, and it is particularly suitable for uses such as a lipstick, a foundation and an eye shadow.
(2) Description of Related Art
A variety of cosmetic materials has been prepared to improve water resistance, adhesive properties and the like as set forth below.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. (Hei) 5-32527 discloses an amino-modified or an ammonium-modified polymeric silicone having a polymerization degree of 3,000 to 20,000 is blended with a cosmetic material containing optional components such as kaolin (kaolinite) and volatile silicone to obtain a cosmetic material for makeup in which water resistance, sweat resistance and oil resistance have been improved.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. (Sho) 61-236716 discloses a lipstick composition containing a lipophilic gelling agent such as a lipophilic bentonite or a sucrose fatty acid ester for the purpose of lowering the viscosity and hardness of the lipstick composition to certain values or less.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. (Sho) 61-207319, it is disclosed that a cosmetic material containing an oil and a dehydrated clay mineral is blended with a starch fatty acid ester to obtain the cosmetic material which can keep up a good use feeling and which can inhibit oil float during use.
In the above-mentioned cosmetic materials, it is intended to improve water resistance after application to skin, dispersion properties and fixing stability to skin, but in fact, these effects are not sufficient.
That is, the cosmetic material disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. (Hei) 5-32527 does not have the sufficiently stable dispersion properties, and the lipstick composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. (Sho) 61-236716 is still poor in the stability of dispersion properties, fixing properties to skin and water resistance. In addition, with regard to the cosmetic material disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. (Sho) 61-207319, any of the stability of dispersion properties, water resistance and fixing properties to skin are not sufficiently satisfactory.